dalisorfandomcom-20200214-history
Mefreet
Name - Royal Republic of Mefreet Government Style - Constitutional Democratic Monarchy Flag - White flag with two black bars down either side. In the middle is a black wolf howling up at a black crescent moon over it, the horns pointing down. Currency - Mefreetian Gold Current, wide variety of currencies accepted. Capital - Frennican Geography - Mefreet has a mild climate, with average seasonal temperatures. The entire country is mostly bright woodlands with deciduous trees, with the northern part starting to show the pines more common to the north. It is generally flat as well, though there are some foothills near the border with Alupia. The south, closer to the ocean, is less heavily wooded and more developed than the north, with wide open farmlands and many small farming and merchant towns. The capital, Frennican, is located at the entrance to the Bay of Lunas, one of the most important trade areas in the world - it is very large and always bustling and busy. History - Mefreet was for a long time simple open, free woodlands, with many nomadic tribes; Human, Melunan or other species. It eventually evolved as a series of feudal states, run by various dukes, kings and lords. None of these petty kingdoms were really powerful and Mefreet was easily absorbed into the mighty Iraygion Empire. Though rebels existed, especially among the non-human citizens, there was never enough organization or power to do much. Then, from the sea, came the guerilla army of Vortan, flush with a victory in Valmer. Vortan met with various rebel leaders, uniting them and the diverse Mefreetian states and unleashing a state wide revolution. With the rebels able to easily hide themselves in the forests, the Iraygion Imperial Army had a difficult time handling them. Iraygion eventually released Mefreet, returning their army to deal with domestic issues. The various leaders had been brought together in the war and created the modern kingdom of Mefreet, even the various species uniting - the first King of Mefreet was a half-breed Human-Melunan and the most respected rebel leader during the revolution. While the nations rebelling from Iraygion in the south had little to worry about after attaining freedom, Mefreet was in a less promising position. The North Iraygion Empire was long gone - in it's place was rising the Elven Empire and the Kingdoms of Dalysium and Oscrow. Mefreet remained neutral throughout all the Northern Wars, focusing on trading with the more peaceful south and gradually becoming a Republic to prevent ill-conceived moves by a hasty monarch with absolute power. Today - Today, Mefreet seems to have left the troubles of the past behind them. Their neighbours, with the exception of Dalysium are all relatively stable nations. Mefreet has grown large and wealthy through trade and immigration. Mefreet has always been a crossroads of different cultures, between North and South. Species of all types have always been allowed - after all, a potential buyer and citizen is welcome no matter their race. Mefreet has kept neutral on external affairs, however and discourages races from bringing their problems inside the borders. Mefreet still has a large population, both in it's busy cities and wide farmlands. The military is mostly made up of local militia. There is a small Royal Guard force for extreme circumstances. Most defense is carried out by the Mefreet Rangers, expert woodsmen, who have been very busy in recent times keeping the trouble in Dalysium from spilling over. Mefreet has many airships and naval ships though these are mostly used for trade. The Royal Guard is noted for fighting in elaborate armour pieces - though these seem unwieldy, they are expertly made to deflect bullets and even magic. Mefreet is not lacking in craftsmen - tradesmen of all sorts exist in this melting pot of cultures. With problems in other countries, Mefreet is having to deal with more immigrants than ever before, some of which are proving a problem with their radical beliefs. However, such problems are easily forgotten in the booming economic and cultural giant that is Mefreet. Category:Nations